Veiled
by Asynja
Summary: [Shin Megami Tensei:DDS1] Heat comes into terms, somewhat of his bewildering emotions. Heat x Serph. Oneshot! Rated for slight cussing and SUGGESTIVE THEMES.


**Veiled **

**By: Asynja**

**Disclaimer: Serph and Heat all belong to ATLUS USA. I do not own anything in this; except the plot. **

**A/N: This idea had been plaguing me for months now. I just needed to release it. Feedback is appreciated!**

**OOO**

He looked at the two of them…

They looked so happy. The woman's obsidian eyes shimmered with warmth and love…

'Love…?' he asked himself mentally, confused that that sort of term suddenly floated within his mind.

What was love to begin with…?

In that instant, he forced every neuron in his body to work with him, with hopes of getting the elusive concept some illumination…without success.

"Serph…" he heard the black-haired girl whisper.

He suddenly froze.

For some elusive reason, his chest felt tight. He couldn't bear to hear such words from her…Not from her…and most definitely not for him.

'Not for Serph…Never for Serph.' he thought to himself when his heart suddenly froze and altogether stopped beating.

He couldn't take the spectacle any longer.

No longer.

And so, with the grunt that he was known for, he turned and walked away.

**OOO**

He closed his eyes and sighed for what seemed as the nth time. There he was, at the rooftop of their HQ at Muladhara. He had been there every single night…Ever since he had heard the soft calling of Serph's name coming from Sera's luscious lips…

Ever since that time…He hadn't been able to think of anything else…

It had been several days and countless nights that he had felt this way…

This ever poignant gnawing of his bones. He growled in frustration. Why couldn't he think otherwise?! Why couldn't these so-called emotions leave him be?! He wasn't like this before she came…

When that light had hit him, he knew that everything in his life would change; right from his eye-color down to the very fiber that defined his being.

And now, he knew that it had been for certain. There wasn't any ambiguity…

As he pondered over his distress, a vision had suddenly invaded his mind…and specks of silver floated and hovered about him.

"God damn it!" he roared; as he punched the platform of concrete at his side, creating a hole.

Why couldn't he get that vision from his mind!? Why did the ethereal visage of his mute leader plague him so…!?

Heat groaned as if inflicted with a physical wound…But even then, he knew that it wasn't the wound of the flesh…

It was the wound of the heart.

His leader…

Yes, his silent and wise leader.

He had invaded his mind and had left an engraving in his skin…and on his bones…

Heat had been branded…by Serph. And he knew that.

That was why he had been angry.

'There's no other way but through you…' he thought malignantly.

"Heat." said a solemn voice from behind.

Heat froze as he heard his name being spoken. His racing heart suddenly slowed as he heard his name pass easily from his leader's full lips…

Heat closed his eyes in contentment…

"Serph…" he whispered into the air.

"What?"

Heat froze at that and turned around, his façade once more in place. Façade? Yes; whatever it was he had been feeling towards his leader was something that he would never ever disclose to anyone. And definitely never to Serph…

'Never to him.' he thought with a dazed effect.

Their eyes then met; red penetrated by silver. Or was it that silver penetrated by red…?

He didn't know why but time seemed to freeze as their gazes refused to leave the other's. At that point, his heart began to race as he appraised the other man before him. Serph's eyes were kind and soothing…his lips a quaint shade of pink…A shade of pink that he had been tempted to touch…

Those full luscious lips of other man…

Those lips that he just wanted to brush with his own…

What he wouldn't give to feel them against his…

Heat's eyes then traveled downwards…and there looked at Serph's meek and lean frame. At that thought, a breeze suddenly blew from behind him. It was a chilly prick. But…if he felt that, would Serph had too…?

There was a thought in him…that perhaps it had been his job to keep the other man warm…

'Warm…and safe…' he thought stupidly, totally entranced at Serph's visage before him.

"Heat, we need to talk."

The other's man's voice woke the redhead from his silly dream and there he stiffened, "What about?"

"You've been…acting strange. What's wrong?" he asked, concern written all over his face.

Heat's heart skipped a beat at hearing such words falling from his lips…and moreover, at the amount of care that was reflected from his shiny silver pools.

'You're what's wrong…Idiot.' he thought with malevolence, his eyebrows furrowing as he still fount it quite difficult to grasp and comprehend his own feelings…

Serph had been used to Heat's outbursts.

He knew that the change in the Junkyard had affected him the most. That was why he had been there in the first place. He had wanted to know…if there was in some way that he could help him.

Heat was struggling with his emotions and thoughts…

But Serph just wanted him to know, that he wasn't alone in that regard.

Heat's eyes flashed red as he continued to gaze into Serph's silver pools…desire suddenly being roused from within.

Having had enough of his feeling of helplessness against the surging waters that were his rampaging emotions within, he stood and walked up to his leader. Without words or warning, he took the slightly shorter man within his strong arms and there crushed his lips to his.

Heat's heart stopped as he felt nothing but untold warmth seeping within his lips from Serph's…He groaned at the contact.

He had never known something as soft and empowering ever before in his life…

Heat's hands then traveled from Serph's waist and moved to the back of his head, where he deepened the kiss…

A kiss.

Somewhere within the veil of confusion and doubt, despite the bloodshed and the war…between the present and the uncertain future, the only thing that he did know was that this kiss…this moment with Serph was the only thing that he needed; the only thing that served as his savior…served as the only ray of light that paved his darkness-enshrouded path.

And most of all…

His heart felt calm.

His emotions were raging no more.

It was as if…he had found where he belonged.

He was home.

He smiled a bit as he felt Serph begin to reciprocate his actions…and his kiss.

The shorter man wrapped his arms around Heat's torso and the pulled him closer, parting his luscious lips apart so that he may grant him entry…thus sealing their passionate kiss finally.

Heat moaned as he slipped his tongue within Serph's wet cavern, intent on caressing the wet velvet…to claim for his own…

He chuckled from deep within his throat as he felt Serph mesh himself even closer against him, a low moan escaping his throat and seeping over to Heat's…

Bliss.

That was the only way to describe such a feeling.

And in that instant…just like the divine appearance of seraphim, it had come to an end.

Heat slowly opened his eyes and there met the eyes of his strong leader…

Or was it lover?

Remembering where they were…and who they were, the euphoric veil that engulfed them both had been shattered as envy and power surged through Heat's mind.

He may feel strong emotions towards Serph…There may be instances wherein nothing could make Heat satisfied that to take the other man into his arms and make love to him all night…

To hear Serph's erotic screams of pleasure…

Ah, how grand it would be.

To feel utter pleasure and love surge through their souls as they joined their aching and desperate bodies…

That would make him feel the happiest.

Happiest and complete.

But at the same time, Serph was his rival.

He hadn't forgotten about that.

And so, knowing his selfish and egoistic self, he pushed the other man away and there began to walk away, leaving Serph to look after him, confusion and clarity both inhabiting his mind…and heart.

Heat stopped though as he felt a painful tug at his chest. His red eyes flashed in recognition as he understood now.

His body…and his heart both craved the man that he had just left behind.

Giving into his compulsion, he turned around and gazed at the silver-haired man meaningfully, "I…" he trailed off, not sure of what exactly it was that he wanted to convey…

Without thinking, his lips spoke, "I…want you."

Feeling his insecurity beginning to mount, he hurriedly made his escape with great exuberance.

And there…he didn't get to hear his lover's response.

"I…want you too…"

**OOO**

END


End file.
